


Lazy morning

by Sorrowchan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowchan/pseuds/Sorrowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulled the covers over his head, shutting his eyes to block out the early morning light. Despite his best efforts he still had yet to convince Joy to keep the blinds closed so they didn't have to wake up so ridiculously early, but he didn't have to get out of bed for another hour at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay fluff bc my friend was sad that 99% of the joy/sorrow fics on here were sad/deathfic

He pulled the covers over his head, shutting his eyes to block out the early morning light. Despite his best efforts he still had yet to convince Joy to keep the blinds closed so they didn't have to wake up so ridiculously early, but he didn't have to get out of bed for another hour at least. A few minutes passed before he realized that she was still curled next to him, barely having moved. Odd, she was usually up and half dressed by now, but maybe it was just a slow morning. 

He almost pulled himself up to make sure she was even awake when he felt her sit up. But instead of climbing out of bed she reached over him and the light seeping through the blanket dimmed. That got his attention enough to make him poke his head out, finding her laying back down and joining him under the covers. Admittedly he was somewhat curious, but when she saw him and gave a drowsy smile he knew it was nothing he needed to worry about. Probably just a slower morning than he thought.

When he smiled back she reached out and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer as she did, and he gladly snuggled up to her in response. The one person bed kept them close together on a normally, but now their foreheads were touching and they made sure there wasn't a hair of space between them. Neither seemed to have any interest in sleeping, however, as he still watched her with half open eyes and she did the same. 

Despite her messy hair that stuck out every which way and faint lines on her face that were usually lost in proper daylight, he couldn't help thinking she looked absolutely beautiful just then, especially with the way she was looking at him. With the way her eyes seemed to soak in every part of him it felt clear she thought the same. 

He never saw her move but the worn blanket over them shifted slightly and a moment later a delicate fingertip was sweeping a few strands of hair out of his face, continuing back to tangle with the rest of his bedhead. His smile widened just a bit and he closed the not-quite-inch between their lips with a small, shy kiss, only touching her lips for a breath. She tilted her head and looked at him as if amused by how tentative the action was, but kissed him back moments later in a similar fashion. 

By now she was gingerly combing out the tangles in his graying hair and he let out a contented sigh, closing his eyes as he took some time to appreciate the warmth she shared with him. With her body heat keeping them both cozy and comfortable he all but forgot about the buildings terrible heating and the likely falling snow outside. Not that it bothered him, normally.

His silent appreciation was cut short when the hand in his hair pushed him just barely and he smiled into the lazy kiss that followed. This time when she pulled back he barely gave her any time before kissing her again, then she did likewise, and they continued exchanging small, sweet kisses until he lost track of the time and how many were shared. 

But over time they steadily woke up more, and finally Joy - lovely, but almost annoyingly responsible Joy - pulled her lips away slowly and murmured, "We should get up."

Sorrow sighed, nuzzled her cheek some, but agreed with a still evident layer of sleepiness, "Mm, I suppose we should."

Even after that it was several minutes before they climbed out of bed and dressed themselves at a lazy pace, still stopping occasionally to share a quick kiss.

It was a nice, slow morning indeed.


End file.
